


A Taste of Danger

by leSerpentia



Series: Theepic  adventures of Regn and Terra [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I kinda changed everything, Julian is too pretty for Terra to handle, Pining, Rewrite, The Lovers, Witty Banter, a little tiny bit of masochism, extended garden scene, ok yeah masochism, or at least an attempt at witty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leSerpentia/pseuds/leSerpentia
Summary: A rewrite of  Book VI: The Lovers; to fit better with my MC's characterisation (can't deal with water, much snarkier) but is mostly just an excuse for me to write about these two idiots messing around in with ugly statues and surprising each other with how cute they are.I expected this to be way shorter but here we are.





	1. Fancy meeting you here?

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING
> 
> World Rundown:  
> My Arcana game has two apprentices, so I've smushed a few routes together. Assume some details are different.
> 
> FYI  
> Terra: My MC, a Fire mage, a spiky floof, madly in love with a certain doctor.  
> Regn: My friends MC, a water mage, a literally ray of sunshine, Asra's GF.

Terra froze midstep as she turned the corner and spotted him. Julian was standing on the edge of the aqueduct, moonlight giving his skin a pearlescent glow as he stared down at his plague doctors mask. He ran a gloved hand over the cheek of the mask, and the caress seemed almost… tragic. The doctor took in a shuddering breath, then held out his mask over the flowing water below, and simply let go. 

The mask tumble down, glinting white as it fell and then… it stopped. Just before it hit the surface, the mask froze with only the tip of its elongated beak piercing the water, ripples trailing away. It balanced on a pinpoint, like a ballet dancer on pointe; and Julian whipped around to face her. It took Terra a moment to realise her hand was extended out, to feel the coils of magic holding the mask aloft. Air magic was not something she called on regularly, and she was almost as startled as the doctor to see herself using it. 

The two near-strangers blinked at each other for a moment, and Terra felt like she was holding her breath. She slowly coiled her fingers toward her in an exaggerated beckoning gesture, and the mask rose from the waters surface and bobbed over to the edge aqueduct, dropping onto the shore with a clatter. Julian was still staring at her like her skin had turned purple, and Terra wanted to fidget under his stunned grey gaze.

‘I know the city has gone downhill doc, but littering?’ she defaulted into snark, and her voice sounded more confident than she felt. Terra made her way over to him, and she saw his lips turn up at the corners into a little shocked smile. 

‘But it would have been such a dramatic image. The forlorn doctor discarding the last vestiges of his old profession.’ Julian replied. The smile had grown to a fully fledged smirk when

Terra reached him, each standing on either side of the discarded mask. ‘Out of a late-night walk? I wouldn’t recommend this part of town for a casual stroll. Dangerous undesirables tend to lurk in the shadows.’

‘Dangerous they may be, but I’ve yet to see anything undesireable.’

Had that just come out of her mouth? Julian made a little choked noise and Terra opened her mouth to apologise, until she saw the red blush his ears had turned. It was, bizzarely cute, to see the charismatic Doctor Devorak blush. Reacting on impulse, Terra acted as though the comment was nothing, burying her hands in her pockets and smiling up at the man.

‘Well ah… you um… you must have run out of luck then, for here you stand.’ Julian stumbled before regaining his confidence.

‘I dunno. I got a cool mask out of it.’ Both of their gazes flicked down to the white face covering between them. Since Julian didn’t make any moves to retrieve it, Terra bent down and scooped it up.

It was heavier than she had expected. The leather was worn down, pliable and soft where it came in contact with Julian’s skin. Terra copied Julian’s earlier motion, running her thumb over the cheek before spinning it in her hands.

‘Don’t know if I could pull off the look though. What do you think?’ Terra took a step forward and held the mask in front of her face. It smelt of cardamoms and roses, with just the slightest hint of leather and musk underneath. She could just see Julian through the glass beads set in the mask’s eyes, and the doctor was shaking his head at her. She felt him grasp the end of the mask’s beak and pull it away from her face slowly. Terra had to blink a few times to help her eyes grow accustomed to the shifting light. Or maybe Julian’s genuine smile had just dazzled her a little bit.

‘ Anything that hides those eyes is a crime.’ Julian whispered, and it was Terra’s turn to blush. Her ears and neck heated rapidly and she released the mask, letting Julian have it. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

‘So, why were you tossing it away? Beside being theatrical, of course?’

The cheeky look slipped from Julian’s face, and Terra immediately regretted asking. He was looking down at the mask again, his grey eye growing clouded and Terra had to tamp down the need to do something, anything, to wipe the look of his face.

‘Who needs a plague doctor when there is no plague?’ he declared forlornly. ‘It’s like a Count without a city, or a barkeep with no drinks.’

‘No drinks? Now there is a tragedy.’ That startled a little chuckle from the doctor, and pleased Terra to no end. ‘But hey, there is always water!’ 

Terra snatched the mask from Julian’s hands before bending over the aqueduct to scoop some of the cool water into the beak. Just as she broke the waters surface, a dark blur shot up from the waters depth straight for her wrist.

‘Terra, No!’ Julian cried.

Terra reared back from the shape, dropping the mask as a slimy smudge broke the surface of the water and latched onto her forearm. Her own shriek was drowned out by a crow screeching in the distance and Terra felt her centre of gravity overbalance and she tipped toward the water. She flailed back, desperately trying to catch herself but found nothing but air. If she fell, she was dead, and it wasn’t even the cold that would get her. She squeezed her eyes shut just before the impact with the water, the tip of her nose touching the surface.

A strong grip caught her arm and the shock had Terra snapping her eyes open. The fraction of time seemed to drag out. She could see more of the slithering things churning in the dark water, the one still attached to her arm had wrapped around it like a pulsing vice. She could only hear the screeching of the bird and her own weakening heartbeat. 

Then she was hauled back to safety, her back colliding with a broad, firm chest. Julian didn’t wait a beat. He caught her arm and gripped the wriggling creature behind the head. It was pale in the moonlight, growing darker as it drank her blood down in greedy gulps. 

‘On three. One. Two –’ Julian squeezed the beast’s head and with a twist wrenched it off her skin. Terra cried out as it broke contact, the sting of it reverberated down her arm and made her fingers prickle. She was just herself enough to curse a blue streak as she clutched her injured arm to her chest, curling into herself as she sat on the pavement between Julian’s bent knees. 

‘Well that’s colourful thanks. No time for pretty words my dear, guards are a foot. We best make tracks.’ Julian’s voice almost sounded excited as he hauled Terra up with an arm around her waist. She was a little awestruck at the sight of him, grinning madly, auburn curls falling wildly around his face; and she felt something hit her square in the chest. She forgot the pain in her arm, she was simply stunned by him. Then Julian linked his fingers with hers and they were running, the only sign they were there a speckled trail of blood and a plague mask sitting at the bottom of the aqueduct.


	2. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has dragged Terra off, but she's still bleeding all over herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL OWN NOTHING!

They had been running for what seemed like hours to Terra’s muddled mind. The bite on her arm continue to bleed, running down her stomach and side as she held it to her chest and let Julian pull her around corners. She had lost track of the direction they were heading, how many left or right turns they had taken. Her vision was a little fuzzy and her legs had begun to feel like she was running through molasses. 

As she stumbled down the next alley, Julian tugged her onward. He looked back over his shoulder, and Terra saw the concern flash in his eye. He quickly scanned the alley they’re in, searching for guards before he turned back to Terra.

‘Can you run?’ He asked.

‘Mcourse.’ Terra slurred. She made a move down the alley, but was stopped by a strong arm being held out to block her.

‘Sorry. Foolish question.’ Julian muttered before he simply scooped her up into his arms. It took Terra’s blood-deprived brain a few extra moments to realise he had simply swept her legs out from under her as they now sprinted through the night. Mmm he’s warm was Terra’s not-entirely helpful thought. She pressed a cheek into his chest, inhaling the smell of bitter coffee and a touch of smoke that came from the coat.

Julian kept a quick pace, skidding around corners and Terra wrinkled her nose when she was jostled by branches and something sharp hit her cheek. She blinked her eyes open just in time to see them turn a final corner into a dark, unkept garden. 

Julian set her down against the closest stone wall and pressed in tight, his coat falling around them like a curtain blocking out the world. He was very close, and Terra let her lips twitch into a heavy smile at the sight of his leaning over her, panting. A red curl had fallen over his forehead and into his one good eye. Terra made to brush it away, only to realise she was clutching the front of his jacket in a death-grip, a finger caught through one of the button holes. She peer at the hand like she’d never seen it before, wandering to herself what it was doing.

‘Let me see that bite.’ Julian whispered softly, his breath ruffling her fringe.

His fingers were gentle, and Terra could only blink up at him as the doctor inspected the raw wound leaking down her arm. He poked at it, all firm yet gentle touches as he turned the arm this way and that in the low light. 

‘The bleeding hasn’t stopped.’ He said to himself.

‘-‘ll caumterizz ip.’ Terra garbled but Julian was already shaking his head. 

‘Hush you.’ He mumbled around the fabric of his glove as he yanks it off with his teeth. Terra sees a flash of the murderer’s brand on the back of his hand and absurdly wants to lick it.

‘’ve got tambtoos too.’ Terra drawled as Julian careful covers the wound with his palm 

‘I can see that.’ Julian replied. ‘Very pretty.’ A soft pulse of magic travels from the wound up to chest, and Terra releases a low moan as the pain and tension trickles away. 

‘Not s’posed to be. Keeps the fire in.’ Her words were growing clearer, more sleepy and less slurred and she looked up at the doctor through her lashes. He was completely focused on the task at hand, a little crinkle of worry appearing between his eyebrows. 

When her head starts to feel too heavy to hold up, Terra dropped it back against the stone, only to find Julian’s hand cradling it gently. She tried to twist and see, but his grip tightened slightly on her neck for just a moment, a little warning. 

‘Hold still.’ He grumbled. His bare fingers began to rub small circles against her neck and she sighed, leaning into the touch for a moment. After a beat, Julian moved his hand away from Terra’s neck to feel her forehead for her temperature.

‘A bit higher than average, but I guess that’s normal for you.’ 

Terra simply hummed in affirmation. As the magic seemed to dissipate from her body, Terra blinked her eyes open and tried to sit up more completely against the wall. Julian sat on his haunches, his one eye checking her over, that concerned crinkle still present.

‘We’ve got to stop meeting like this.’ she said and Julian let out a bark of laughter. 

‘At least you didn’t catch me breaking and entering this time.’ He retorted.

‘No, just staging a one man tableau in the moody moonlight.’

‘Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy the show.’ He snorted as the worry slipped from his face. He waggled two bloody fingers in front of her face, ‘How many?’

‘Eighty-six, but the pink elephant says not to tell you.’ 

He laughed again, the sound seemed to bubble out of him as though he wasn’t used to doing it. In the back of her mind, Terra thought that that was a crying shame. It was a real good laugh. 

Distracted by his chuckles, it took Terra a moment to notice the glowing mark on his throat. Broad and circular, it marred the near perfect column of his neck with an ominous glow, although the magic emanating from it was not malicious or dark. Without thinking, Terra pushed his chin aside to investigate the mark clearly. She ran her fingers lightly over the intricate spell work, and she felt Julian shudder under the touch. 

‘This is Asra’s magic.’ She declared

Julian sneered, though it didn’t quite reach his eye. ‘A parting gift from the magician? You recognise his handiwork?’

‘Of course, I’m his apprentice’s best friend.’ She replied. 

‘How does it –‘ she began to ask before trailing off in horror. Blood blossomed on his sleeve and Julian tried to subtly grip his arm, the mirror of which he had just healed on her. He flashed her a wicked grin, but it wasn’t like the others she’d witnessed. This one was just a little mean.

‘I’m able to take away bodily wounds, as you can see.’ He explained. ‘and in return, I get to experience them myself… ugh!’ 

Julian groaned and swayed a little, Terra catching him by the shoulders and helping him to switch places with her so his back was propped up against the wall.

‘Why the hell did you heal me then you git?’ Terra cried as she looked around madly for something to stop the bleeding.

‘Worried about me my dear? Don’t fret, it won’t last. It never does.’ He replied.

‘So!’ Terra gave him a light whack on the shoulder before she began unwrapping the leather bindings around her wrist. ‘Now you’re going to bleed out, and Portia will kill me.’

Julian chuckled, but he didn’t resist as Terra yanked up his coat sleeve to inspect the bite herself. Her bedside manner was no where near as pleasant as Julian’s, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, as she began binding the wound tightly to help staunch the blood, Julian let out a hiss at the pain and let his head fall back with a crack against the stone. Terra peered up, an apology dying on her lips when she saw the soft blush spread cross his cheeks, his plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. He looked…debauched. 

‘Holy fuck.’ She whispered.

‘What?’ Julian gasped, shattering the image as he looked down at his arm. ‘I’ve never been bitten by a vampire eel. This could be interesting.’

‘Interesting…how?’ Terra laughed.

‘A curse from a mage who’s afraid of commitment. A vampire bite few survive. It’ll be interesting to see what unstoppable force wins.’ 

Terra shook her head at the cavalier way Julian discussed his own demise, as though it was a fun experiment. But considering how he’d reacted to the pain, maybe it was his idea of a good time. Taking a deep breath to clear that image from her mind, Terra caught his gaze with hers.

‘Thank you.’ She said, hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Julian blinked owlishly at her. ‘Don’t mention it.’

‘I dropped your mask.’ She continued.

Julian gave her a wry smile as he shifted to get more comfortable. ‘Given the circumstances, I think it ended up where it was meant to be.’ He cleared his throat, his uninjured arm reaching up to rub the back of his neck. 

‘I’m glad you’re alright.’

‘Will you be?’ Terra asked nervously.

Julian dismissed her concern with a casual wave of his hand. ‘Sure, just need a second to catch my breath. Hopefully the guards don’t run sweeps through derelict gardens.’

That brought a puzzled look to Terra’s face, and she finally took a moment to survey their surroundings. Her mouth dropped open in a look of stunned awe at the place she found herself in. She didn’t notice Julian’s soft smile at her reaction.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodloss!Terra may be my favourite Terra.  
> Two down, one to go.
> 
> Are you still enjoying this? Let me know.


	3. Petals and Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oohh look, a pretty garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING

‘Holy shit, it’s gorgeous!’

Terra swivelled completely around as she attempted to absorb the view before her. A sight breeze whispered through the abandoned garden, rustling the leaves of luminescent trees, creeping vines and tumbling shrubs. The pavers below were cracked, but Terra thought them more beautiful for it. Little blades of grass and small dandelions were pushing through the gaps, wild colour breaking through the cool stone. Another breeze blew through, ruffling her hair and bringing with it the scent of jasmine and rain.

Statues spotted the garden in various states of repair, and Terra rose and wandered over to one. She heard Julian shift behind her, but she paid him no mind as she brushed aside a tangle of vines to reveal the face of a snarling tiger. It’s stone eyes glinted blankly at her, as she smoothed her fingers over the detailed engraving on it’s head, its jaw and teeth.

‘I guess it’s got it’s own special beauty.’ Julian appeared over Terra’s shoulder, smiling out at the garden. He already had more colour in his face, and he no longer clutched his arm to his chest. ‘You know,’ he continued, ‘if you like the damaged look.’

‘I’m known to be fond of scars.’ Terra replied, enjoying the splutter that startled from Julian.

‘So, are we breaking and entering?’ Terra asked, rounding the tiger to clear off another statue, this one of a howling wolf with her cubs.

‘Not anymore. This part of the city is full of abandoned estates just like this.’ At the sad tone of his voice, Terra turned back to Julian. He made a hell of a picture, standing amongst the scattered leaves and broken statues, a splash of deep red amongst the dreamy blues. He reached out to stroke the head of a enormous carved bull, and Terra’s heart clenched at the lost look in his eye. The lonely hero amongst the ruins. 

He must have felt her staring, as Julian broke from his revere to grin devilishly at her. He swung an arm around the statue’s neck to lean casually against it. The tragic hero was gone, and in his place a dashing rogue.

‘He’s a brute, isn’t he? Hello there, handsome.’ The cheeky delight in his eyes has Terra grinning back at him. She abandoned the sculpture she was unearthing and picked her way through the plants to his side.

‘No,’ she said, cupping the statues chin, ‘he’s a big softy. It’s all in the eyes.’

‘Look at those horns! He’s a dangerous fellow.’

‘I’ve mentioned before, I like a little danger.’ Terra raised her eyes to meet Julian’s. She felt her own grin spread at the slight pink tint to his cheeks. It truly wasn’t fair, how he could turn for charming to adorable in a blink.

He tried to cover up the blush with a smart comment. Clearing his throat, Julian said, ‘You think you do. But do you really know what you’re getting into?’

Terra could hear the layers to Julian’s question, and she had the strongest urge to reach out and take his hand. She almost went to, before noticing her bare palm and drawing back. He noticed the jerky move, and Terra could have sworn she saw a flash of resigned sadness cross his face. 

‘Isn’t not knowing what makes it exciting?’ her comment was almost a whisper.

Julian blinked at her, then squinted slightly, as though she was as confusing to him as he was to her. 

'Besides,' Terra continued, righting herself. ‘He’s not even the worst one. That one is way more intimidating.’  
Terra gestured over to another plinth, a coiling snake reared up to strike, exaggerated fangs glinting. 

‘Are you kidding? It looks like an old friend’s pet.’ Julian crowed.

He brushed passed her, jumping up onto the base of winged cat, only half covered in foliage. ‘Imagine this one dropping out of the sky and diving at you. She’d rip your head off!’

They both laughed, Terra rushing off to accept the challenge. She stopped beneath a bipedal wolf-man, pretending to cower. ‘Oh no, how ever will we survive the attack of the mighty PuppyLad!’ 

‘You laugh, but I’ve seen cases of lycanthropy. It rarely turns out well for anyone.’ Julian retorted, but from the smirk on his face, Terra suspected he was spinning a tall tale.

‘Fine then, oh worldly traveller. What truly vicious predator should we cower beneath?’ Terra snarked, hands on hips. 

That sent the two of them off, galavanting around the garden comparing statues great and small. Terra nearly fell over herself in hysterics when Julian posed behind a damaged bust, fitting his arms where the statue’s missing ones should have been and gesticulating wildly. Julian turned pale as a ghost when Terra mounted the back of a rearing stallion, and balanced on her hands upon its head. They argued over which beast was more deadly, which man looked more like a frog. Terra’s face soon started to hurt from smiling so much.

They were bent over a deep engraving at the base of the dry fountain. Once the leaf litter was cleared, it revealed an intricate carving of a pond. Scaled koi fish spun around each other and the artist had used the natural grain of the stone to add texture to the swirling knots of seaweed. Terra gently stroked the curve of a fish’s fin, the tiniest of smiles on her face.

‘Ah, Terra. Hold still.’

Terra jerked at Julian’s quiet words, before freezing as he slowly reached over and plucked something from her shoulder. His gloves held the same scent as his coat, bitter coffee and smoke. She wanted to bury her nose in it.

Julian retracted his arm and held his find between them. The stunning flower glowed vivid blue, the light reflecting up to cast his face in shifting shadows. The star shaped petals curled inward as he touched them. Terra was enchanted by it, leaning closer to it’s light. His lips quirked at the look on her face as she examined the flower offered to her. When Terra reached out to take the stem, Julian pulled back slightly. 

‘Ah ah ah. Careful, Terra. There’s poison in these petals.’

‘What is it?’ She asked, gaze still fixed on the flower.

‘Deadly starstrand.’ He answers. Both leaned closer as he explained, drawn to the other. ‘ A single drop of poison distilled from this flower could kill a babe in its crib. It’s killed tyrants and kings, innocent and guilty. It could topple entire empires with a careless hand.’ 

‘And there is a whole tree of them, just sitting in someone’s garden.’ Terra replied cheekily.

Julian chuckled, spinning the flower between his fingers. He offered the flower to Terra again, an earnest gaze in his eye. 

‘Do you still want it?’ he asked.

With careful hands, Terra slid the flower from Julian’s grip. The brush of her fingers against his gloved hand sent sparks up her arms, and for a moment she feared she’d set the flower alight. But it glowed it’s shining blue in her grip as she brought it to her nose to smell. It was sweet at first, the an acrid smell of iron underlying it. She couldn’t tell if it was from the poison, or the garden’s neglect.

‘You said the poison has to be distilled. Doesn’t that make it harmless to touch?’

‘Well I wouldn’t eat it if I were you.’

At the comment, Terra mimed taking a massive bite at the flower and Julian covered her hand, flower and all, with his. She laughed at his concern and he grinned down at her. Smoothly, Julian pulled the flower from her grip and slid it behind her ear. His touch lingers for a moment, like he can’t quite bring himself to pull away. She could feel the ghost of his fingers against the shell of her pointed ear as he stroked a loose fly-away curl gently. As though catching himself, Julian pulled back, letting the curl trail out of his fingers and fall beside her face. 

‘You really aren’t afraid.’ He seemed a little shocked at the realisation.

‘Are you?’ Terra asked, voice a whisper.

That brought his roguish grin back, ‘Afraid? Of danger? Why, Terra. I live for it. Positively addicted to it.’

‘So pain doesn’t scare you either?’ 

‘Why should it?’ Julian snorted. ‘ In my line of work, you can’t be afraid of a little pain. One might say I have…’ he quirked an eyebrow suggestively, ‘...intimate knowledge of it.’

‘Really now?’

Terra placed a hand on his injured arm and not breaking eye contact as she gently squeezed. ‘How’s the arm then doc?’

Julian swallowed hard, adams-apple bobbing as he grinned.

‘Are you worried about me Terra-dear? I said before it would heal in no –’ Terra cut him off by squeezing harder. Julian’s breath caught in his throat and his head dropped forward, forehead pressing against her own. Terra searched his face, so very close, for any signs of reluctance; but Julian just bit his lip and muffled a little moan, that stunning blush spreading across his face again. His eye blinked open and locked with hers, giving Terra a desperate look. 

‘Terra, what –’ 

His words dissolved as she moved closer, fingers digging in around the wound. She wanted to see more, feel more of him when he was unguarded like this. Julian’s other hand gripped her thigh where it pressed against his, his touch pleasantly cool against her overheated skin. A little whimper of pleasure escaped his mouth and Terra echoed the sound with one of her own. 

That snapped his eyes open, and Julian focused in on her lips. They were barely an inch apart, breaths intermingled in the cool night air. The blue glow of the starstrand in her hair glinted in Julian’s eye, turning his tongue a soft purple when it flicked out to run along his lips.

They moved toward each other slowly, until she could feel the heat of his lips. Then, like magnets reaching their limits, the two slammed together. Lips fused hard as they kissed. Terra’s free arm dove into Julian’s hair, fisting in the curls as she pressed harder into him. A growl escaped his throat as he reciprocated, the hand on her thigh wrapping around her waist to pull Terra more fully into his lap. 

She balanced on her knees on either side of his hips, bare skin scrapping the stone lip of the fountain as she poured herself into the kiss. On her knees, she was a little taller than him, and she tugged hard on his hair to force his head back at just the right angle. All the tension of their escape, his rescue of her, their teasing and flirting, it bubbled up from her belly and caught them both up in the heat.

Julian seemed to relish the rough handling, leaning into the pain when she nipped at his lips. When she pulled back from a second to catch her breath, he snarled ‘No,’ and pulled her back to bite her bottom lip between his teeth. 

She could feel him hardening underneath him, and when she squeezed harder on this wounded arm, he bucked up against her with a hissed ‘Yesss…’

They were both wrapped up in the kiss, in each other, in the heady magic of the night; they almost didn’t hear the thundering of boots on stone. Terra wrenched herself away when she heard voices growing close, then turned to meet Julian’s gaze. And god he was a sight. Even shocked and straining to hear; he made one hell of a picture. Lips swollen from her own, out of breath and hair all a-tumble, it took a great deal more restraint that it should have for Terra to not just dive back in. 

Those reddened lips turned down in a scowl. ‘Right on time. Let’s leave before our guests arrive, hm.’

We untangle ourselves quickly, and Terra feels a deep blush crawling up her neck. What the bloody hell was that. She’d been hurting him. She hurt him, then molested him! What the actual fuck!

A small, sultry part of her mind pointed out that he’d _definitely_ been enjoying the treatment, when Julian reached over and took her hand. He twined their fingers together and Terra blinked at him, a little stunned.

‘You’re cute when you’re kiss-addled.’ He smirked as he began pulling her out of the garden. ‘Remind me to do it more often.’

‘Ahhh…’ was all she managed, and he let out a hoot of laughter as they hurried through the streets.

‘Definitely need to do that more often.’

Julian peered over his shoulder at her, wicked grin on his face and Terra knew, deep down, she was lost. Cheeks flushed and laughter in the air, the fugitive and the fire-mage disappeared into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's if for now.
> 
> If you like it, lemme know. I might write more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you'd like more longer fics like this.


End file.
